Luck Has No Boundaries
by slytherin649
Summary: Hate has settled between these two since the moment they met, but what happens when they come into contact with a group of death eaters and only have each other? Will they be able to put their hate aside?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter related and I used a direct quote from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

_Prologue-_

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

James had come running over seconds later but I was too distracted. Father's words kept floating through my mind as I observed the boy standing across the platform. I watched as the bleach-blonde haired boy was embraced by his mother, Astoria. I saw tears gathering in her eyes as she gave her son a chaste kiss on the cheek. She quickly regained her composure and Scorpius turned to his father. Draco stood tall and looked down at his son. No emotion could be detected on his face. He stuck his hand out and grasped his son's hand.

"Make us proud, Scorpius." Draco handed his son his trunk and owl, grabbed Astoria's hand, and walked away leaving Scorpius in his wake.

I turned back to my own family and noticed how much different my family was compared to Scorpius'. My family always waited till all the kids going to Hogwarts were safely aboard the train. They even ran across the platform while the train was moving, waving until they reached the point where the train turned around the corner! And then there's Scorpius' family who left him before he even boarded the train! I soon forgot my previous thoughts as I noticed that my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were standing right in front of me.

"Excited that you finally get to start Hogwarts this year?" Uncle Harry asked. I nodded my head shyly.

"You don't have to be scared! Hogwarts is fun and exciting and you'll make friends in no time! Besides you'll have Al with you every step of the way and James will look after you, won't you James?" Aunt Ginny asked giving James a look that let him know she meant business.

"Anything for my lil' Rosie!" He said in a baby voice as he slung his arm around my shoulders. I noticed Lily rocking from side to side, tears leaking down her face. James followed my line of vision and moved forward to kneel in front of her. "Lils, what's wrong?" he asked, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"I don't want you and Al to leave me!" She cried.

"You know I write you every year!" He gave her a small smile.

"I know, but now Al's gone too!" More tears made their descent down her face. Al, who was listening to the conversation from a few feet away, knelt down next to James. He hugged Lily close to him and murmured, "I promise that I'll write you every week to tell you how many detentions James gets!"

"You bet!" James replied cockily. Lily giggled at her brothers and the two boys shared a knowing smile. Al stood up and walked back to me, casually placing his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss her," he sighed, this would be his first year without his baby sister. He was never really good at being an overprotective brother like James, but he always knew how to put a smile on her face. I patted his back reassuringly and sighed. The train whistle blew and the three of us grabbed our trunks. We were all engulfed in another round of hugs and boarded the train.

"See you losers later!" James called as he walked down the train. Al and I started looking for an empty compartment. I spotted Scorpius alone in one compartment and slid the door open. Dad said to stay away from him but he looked so alone. He looked up at me and then turned to stare at the wall again.

"Hi! I'm Rose Weasley, nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand. His gaze returned to me, and then to my hand. He scowled at me and drawled, "I don't need any company, especially from a Weasley."

"Fine," I replied, giving him my coldest glare, "You can just sit here all alone and wallow in your misery. See if I care, Malfoy." And with that I stormed out of the compartment and came face to face with a very confused Albus Potter.

I gazed at the page in front of me. I had been reading for hours but my thoughts kept wandering, I hadn't absorbed one word from my book as my mind was occupied with thoughts of Malfoy. I mean how could a person be so obnoxious and rude? I decided that I needed to take a walk to clear my mind. I looked up and saw Lysander Scamander reading Hogwarts: A History, while Albus and Lorcan (Lysander's twin) were in an intense game of wizards' chess. I looked at the board longingly. Chess was my favorite, but no one ever played against me anymore because I always won. I even beat my dad, and that's saying something!

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I said. It was like I was talking to no one. Albus let out a grunt, though I'm not sure if it was to me or just out of frustration that he couldn't figure out his next move. I stood up and readjusted my skirt. I quietly slid out of the compartment as to not cause Albus to lose his focus. As I was walking down the train I looked into all the compartments I passed, looking at all the people I would be in school with. I saw James and waved, he returned the gesture and gave me a lop-sided smile, I giggled and decided I should turn around now and start heading back to the compartment so I would have enough time to change into my robes. I turned and came in contact with something hard and toppled to the ground. I looked up to see a sneering Scorpius Malfoy.

"Watch where your going, Weasley," he said icily. I glared at him as he stuck out his hand. I lowered my gaze to his hand and looked at it confused. "I'm nothing if not a gentleman," he replied.

I returned my glare to his face and said," I don't need help from a Malfoy." Hurt flickered across his face but it was gone so fast I thought I had imagined it. I pushed myself up and stalked away from the arrogant prat, muttering words that would've surely made Fred proud.

We had just arrived at the Hogsmeade station, and I was shaking with excitement. I grabbed my stuff and hurried off the train.

"Firs' years ov'r here!" Hagrid bellowed. A small group started forming around the tall half-giant. "We'll be takin' the boats ter Hogwarts." The boats could fit four people so it was the Scamander twins, Albus, and I in one boat. The boats slowly made their way across the lake and soon Hogwarts was in view. The castle was spectacular! The newly renovated castle gave off a feel of grandeur and I couldn't help but gaze at it in awe. Soon we were at the front gates and all the first years were wriggling in anticipation. No one in her family would tell her how the students were sorted. Would she have to take a test? Albus nudged her shoulder.

"What?" she whispered as they were being led into a small room.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus whispered, a look a fear masking his face. James had been joking about Albus being in Slytherin since they first got their letters.

"Albus, you'll be fine! And the whole family will still love you no matter what house you're in!"

"But Uncle Ron said that he'd disown you if you were in Slytherin, so surely he wouldn't be happy with me!" Professor McGonagall entered the room then. "Oh bloody hell!" Albus gulped. I giggled at the look of sheer horror on his face as he watched the strict, uptight woman make her way to the front of the small room near the double doors.

"Welcome first years!" She announced. "In a couple of minutes you will be sorted. I will call your names in Alphabetical order and you are to make your way over to me. You will be silent except to clap after each student is sorted. Am I understood?" She waited for an answer. We all just nodded, afraid to make any noise. "Alright let's go." She opened the large doors and we made our way in. All the heads in the Great Hall turned and stared at us as we made our way to the front of the room. We stood in a huddled mass for a minute as McGonagall got out a scroll with our names listed on it.

"Alderton, Abraham." A small, lanky boy with light brown hair shuffled slowly to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head gently and the whole hall remained deadly silent. A minute passed before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy stood up cheerfully and made his way over to the excited table. Many more names passed but I was too worried about myself to really care. What if I was put in Slytherin? Dad said he'd disown me! I looked at Albus to see him equally as nervous. He kept running his hand through his hair, a trait he'd picked up from James, and a sure sign that he was nervous.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." I watched as the foul, little git made his way to the stool, a sneer on his face. The moment the hat touched his head it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" His face dropped for a moment but he quickly regained his composure and strutted to the cheering table, smirking as he went. I watched as he sat down and his cold grey eyes met mine. He gave me his infamous sneer. I quickly looked away and pretended to have great interest in the wall right next to me.

"Potter, Albus." My cousin slowly made his way to the stool. "Yea, Al!" came a chorus of shouts from the Gryffindor table. I looked to see that Fred and James were standing up in anticipation, giving him their mischievous smiles. Professor McGonagall gave them a reprimanding look before placing the hat on Al's head. Minutes passed and it seemed like Al was having a debate with the hat. Finally, the hat's mouth opened and it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Al got up with a defeated look, not daring to look at the Gryffindor table. I watched as he took the seat next to Scorpius and began a conversation. Ew, how could he possibly think of befriending him! I scowled at the thought.

I came out of my reverie when I heard, "Weasley, Rose." I stumbled to the stool and sat on it cautiously. I felt the weathered hat being gently placed on my head. _Hmmm… where to start, where to start? _A voice echoed through my head. _You are sly and cunning like your cousin, so maybe Slytherin? But then again you have your mother's brains, so you would do well in Ravenclaw. Definitely not Hufflepuff though, you will go on to do great things._ _Finally, I see a lot of courage in you. You have the potential to follow in your parent's footsteps and some of your older cousins! Yes, Gryffindor will suit you well! _"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. James, Fred and Roxanne clapped violently, while Dom smiled, and Louis cheered. I made my way to where my family sat and plopped down beside Louis. Louis wrapped an arm around me and gave me a squeeze. He had always been one of my favorite cousins, always supportive of me. We were pretty close, not as close as me and Al, but we still hung out a lot and shared a lot with each other. I looked up at him and we shared a smile. I turned around and looked towards the Slytherin table. I saw Al watching me and I waved. He waved back but the moment was shortly ruined when Scorpius stuck his head next to Al's to see who he was waving to. I gave Scorpius my coldest glare and turned back around. Little did I know that I would soon be spending a lot of time with said boy.

**A/N Thx for reading! Fred and James are 3****rd**** years, Roxy and Dom and Louis are 2****nd**** years, Al and Scorp and Rose are 1****st**** years. Dom and Louis are twins in this story incase some were confused. Hope you liked it! Feel free to review!**


End file.
